Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) The Movie
Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) is the next movie based on video game where A few Silver lives approximately 200 years in the future where telekinetic powers are a common ability.10 In the future, Silver's world is completely destroyed by what is known as the "Flames of Disaster". Fought by Silver and his partner and best friend, Blaze the Cat, this is known as an immortal being known as "Iblis". After Silver becomes frustrated over the fact that Iblis cannot be defeated, a mysterious figure namedMephiles suddenly appears and, along the way, informs Silver of the time when Iblis was first unleashed onto the world. He tells him that Sonic was the main cause of the "Flames of Disaster" and refers to him as the "Iblis Trigger". Cast * Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog * Pete Capella as Silver the Hedgehog * Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise * Mike Pollock as Doctor Ivo Robotnik Eggman/Narrator * Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower/Lady-in-waiting * Bella Hudson as Blaze the Cat * Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna/Mephiles the Dark/Solaris Project Scientists * Kathleen Delaney as Rouge the Bat * Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose/Lady-in-waiting * Maddie Blaustein as E-123 Omega * David Wills as Duke of Soleanna/G.U.N. Communicator * Iblis The Flames of Desaster All Episodes with Featured Stages & Bosses Episode 1 The Flames of disaster - A Threat to the World * Crisis City (Silver & Blaze) * Boss: Iblis - Phase 1 (Silver) * White Acropolis (Shadow & Rouge) * Tropical Jungle (Silver) * Wave Ocean (Blaze) * Town Mission 1: The winder of a shoemaker (Sonic) * Boss: Egg Cerberus (Shadow) * Wave Ocean (Sonic & Tails) & Sonic Mach Speed section * Kingdom Valley (Shadow & Rouge) * Boss: Egg Cerberus (Sonic) * Town Mission 8: Protect the Gate to the Castle Town! (Silver) * Dusty Desert (Sonic & Elise & Silver) * Boss: Sonic vs Silver * Town Mission 11: Battle at the Warehouse! (Sonic) * Town Mission 12: Open the Cave Gate! (Sonic) * White Acropolis (Sonic Tails Silver & Blaze) Episode 2 Escape the Future and face the Present! * Boss: Egg Genesis (Silver) * Crisis City (Sonic & Shadow) * Town Mission 12: Defeat the Pursuers and escort Elise! (Amy) * Flame Core (Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow & Rouge) * Boss: Iblis - Phase 2 (Sonic & Shadow) * Tropical Jungle (Rouge) * Boss: Mephiles - Phase 1 (Shadow & Omega) * Town Mission 11: Get into the Station! (Silver) * Radical Train (Sonic, Shadow & Silver) Episode 3 The Sectret of the Solaris - Project * Boss: Shadow vs Silver * Boss: Egg Genesis (Sonic) * Aquatic Base (Shadow & Silver) * Tropical Jungle (Sonic & Elise) * Town Mission 14: Save the Archaeologist! (Shadow) * Wave Ocean (Tails) * Town Mission 14: Protect Anna, she knows the Secret! (Silver) * Town Mission 18: The Test of Intelligence (Sonic) * Town Mission 19: The Test of Courage (Sonic) * Town Mission 20: The Test of Love (Sonic) * Wave Ocean (Shadow & Omega) * Town Mission 16: The Test of Friendship (Silver) * Town Mission 17: The Test of Memory (Silver) * Town Mission 18: The Test of Heart (Silver) * Town Mission 15: Destroy the Enemies invading from the Desert! (Shadow) * Kingdom Valley (Sonic & Silver) & Sonic Mach Speed section Episode 4 The End of the World? * Flame Core (Silver) * Dusty Desert (Shadow & Omega) * Aquatic Base (Sonic, Tails & Knuckles) * Boss: Iblis - Phase 3 (Silver) * Boss: Mephiles - Phase 2 (Shadow) * Boss: Egg Wyvern (Sonic) * End of the World (Tails, Omega, Knuckles, Silver, Rouge, Amy & Shadow) * Final Boss: Solaris - Phase 1 & 2 (Super Sonic, Super Shadow & Super Silver) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Movies Category:Games Movies